Stay with me
by Dumti
Summary: Re-make of FTFTTP. Better and more realistic. Different start and a bit of angst in the beginning. Vongola dies out and the balance breaks. Vindice, not wanting it to happen sends Tsuna back to the past where everything started. "Change it for the better." Easier said than done. However, no one said, she had to stand on the same side as them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Stay with me

**Summary**: Re-make of FTFTTP. Same summary but better, I think. Vongola dies out and the balance breaks. Vindice, not wanting it to happen sends Tsuna back to the past where everything started. "Change it for the better." Easier said than done. However, no one said, she had to stand on the same side as them.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Everything burned. Bodies of many familiar faces lied on the floor, dead and lifeless. Foes and allies alike, killed by each other. Blood soaked the grass, seeping into the earth, and rain attempted to wash it away before it stained the grounds. It wept for the lives lost in this meaningless battle._

_Defeated battlefield. Not far away a mansion of long history cackled in fire in the rain, eaten away as seconds ticked. Out of thousands, only one survived._

_Broken eyes scanned the area. How did it come to this? A joint attack from Valle and Tiari family. Two of the biggest and powerful famiglia existing today, older than Vongola and so more traditional than Vongola. Valle Trentasettimo and Tiari Ventinovensima hated how their world, changed under the influence of Vongola. Vongola younger than the two, by at least two hundred years or so although it turned out to be stronger than them but that was when it came individually. Together, no matter how strong Vongola was, it was no match to Valle and Tiari._

_A complete massacre._

Fearful brown eyes snapped open. Fists clenched the cotton blankets, muscles twitching as adrenaline coursed through the system. Instinctively, eyes flickered around the shadowed room lit only by the moonlight from the window opposite her. This wasn't her room. The bed, the walls and setting of the room were all wrong.

This. Was. Not. Her. Room.

Enemy. Hostage.

More adrenaline pumped in and silently lashed out from the bed. Reborn, anguish swept over her thinking of her tutor/adviser and first friend. He was the first one to go, going to a suicide mission that had to be done for the famiglia. He completed the mission but never came back. Others around her advised against to send a retrieval team and still, she did and brought back his body to be properly buried in her ancestor's burial ground as he deserved for all he's done for her and family. He taught her from scratch and molded her to what she was today. His teachings saved her countless times and brought her out from her miserable life and for that, she was forever indebted to him.

She will not fail him now.

Disadvantaged to the darkness around her, it didn't hinder her abilities. Eyes quickly got used to the darkness and flickered for any useable weapons. A flower vase - it would make too much noise to break and make a knife out of it, curtains - too stretchy and not durable enough, hair pins. Hands went up where it kept her bangs away from her eyes. There were two and although small, it was not beyond her abilities to change it to a deadly weapon.

Idiots. They should've stripped her bare if they wanted to keep her inside and powerless. A fatal mistake on their side and that gave her a table-turning advantage. Training under Reborn taught her to take every advantage her gender brought. Extra hiding places (hand-guns strapped on thighs, another between breasts and two small curved knife no bigger than her palm under breasts), weapons disguised as accessories, earrings for miniature bombs, piano wires inside simple silver ring (a present he gave Bianchi before), a gem imbedded on ring was a sleeping gas courtesy of Bianchi and Shamal.

_Trick them and make them think you are vulnerable. Let them underestimate you. Hide your strengths until the right moment. Don't show them all your cards. Use everything to your advantage. _Even now, his voice echoed inside her, advising and leading her.

She had most of her personal weapons with her and that was brilliant. Bending one of the hairpin to a thin long sturdy needle, swiftly she went up to the door and ceased her breathing. Ten seconds, no one outside. No patrols. Again, stupid. She tested the door this time. Unlocked. Quietly she turned the knob and pulled it open slightly, checking the outside. Still no one.

On bare feet, cold slithered up to her and she ignored the feeling. Closing the door behind her, the moonlight on the numerous large windows in the hall provided her enough sight. Three doors and a corridor on the left and five doors on the right. Left it is. Leaning against the wall and moving inside shadows, she quickly bypassed the doors making sure her shadow didn't show beyond the closed doors. It felt empty inside but no harm being careful inside a enemies' lair.

* * *

She followed where her Hyper Intuition took her, full knowing it will never betray her till her death. There was something odd about this place. The structure was familiar yet she couldn't name why it felt so familiar. Flashes of doors and corridors that didn't exist flashed into her sight, gone in the next blink and that made no sense. Why would she know this building which belonged to her enemies?

Footsteps. Just holding back from breathing, she stuck close to the shadow, pressing her back into the corner of a human's eyesight where the shadow was thickest and easily overlooked. Again, Reborn taught her well.

Slow and heavy. Half asleep. Just woken up from bed. Patrol? No, she heard no gun-related or any of commonly used weaponry noises. The sound of how knife sheathes rubbed against fabric (depending on what kind, something she knew most from experience) was absent, guns in pocket or on the belt tended to have a minor effect on body movements, one of the basics her tutor hammered into her head of the difference between an armed person and not and to be perfectly honest, guns were not good in these areas, not when light was dim to nothing where it will be hard to shoot the target while knives, as long was within range, wave your arms and expect to hit something.

So, unarmed person, maybe a knife or two on person but to her standard, unarmed. She gripped the makeshift weapon in her hand and counted down mentally.

_Five._

Deep breath in, calm nerves down.

_Four._

Clear thoughts.

_Three._

Muscles coiled under her command.

_Two._

Three metres till the target reaches the point.

_One._

The moment her eye picked up a flicker of a shadow, she launched off and took her enemy by surprise, slamming against the wall behind and her weapon near point of stabbing the jugular vein.

A young man, perhaps around early teens. Curly hair. Taller than her by a head. Loose pajamas. Silk.

"Don't. _Move._" She hissed into his ear. The way his body shuddered was enough telling, he was scared and that will keep him under her control. Funny moves and die.

"Who do you work for?" She asked, digging the needle ever so slightly into his throat, erecting more fear from him.

"N-No one!" The boy croaked out. A half-truth and half-lie.

"Do you work for Valle or Tiari?" The way his body tensed at the question was more than enough telling, he knew about the two famiglia. Whether he worked for them or not, if he wanted to live longer, he'd better answer her honestly and give the answer she want.

But before she could extract more information, more footsteps came their way. Erratic and sharp. At least one and less than five.

Reinforcement.

Cursing silently, she pulled her weapon away and jumped away just in time as a bullet slammed into the wall in the direction where her head was barely a second ago. Foolish for that person to use a gun so close in this dark place with one of their own so close. Still, it did the job it meant to do; Release the hostage and back the fuck off or die.

Lanterns lit up the corridor as more people rushed in, cornering her into the dead end of a corridor. Now, at least ten more people appeared hastily dressed in uniform, some still in pajamas or were forced into here while changing if brown trousers and cotton night shirt meant anything.

Men held up guns at her, old and outdated guns she noted absently and eyed them all warily. Overall, sixteen people were here, few by the end of the corner, hiding but failing as she noticed them right away.

Most of all, none of them had the Valle or Tiari coat of arms on them. Prude traditionalist like them would never hide their allegiance seeing it as weakness and against their stupid pride. It meant only one thing.

If they weren't Valle or Tiari, then who were they?

* * *

**A/N**: Short I know but if I write more, it will get too long till the next stop point. I'm going through most of my stories and documents I have, changing them for better. This is one. I liked the original but I think I could've done better so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast update I know. I'm always rolling with new stories so gotta write it down while it lasts.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Giotto decided forming and running a vigilante group wasn't his best idea so far. All he wanted was to protect the innocents and help unconditionally, not go through mountains of paperwork and meetings with local gang leaders for a reasonable compromise of protections for the innocents. Curse Cozarto and his ways. Why him? He wasn't the one who came up with this whole thing in the first place! It didn't help that his group was just made two years ago and weak compared to others. No one really took them seriously and those who did, it was purely for mockery and entertainment to watch them fail. It was only thanks to G who knew several people in higher society that they hadn't failed yet.

So far they had around thirty people which was pretty good considering it was still a new group. The newest addition was a young boy, asked by the boy's parents who knew G well to 'train' him. Basically a spoiled boy who was to be the heir of a minor noble family in Milan. He had to admit the parents were determined, sending their only son to Sicily - an island than the main land where they lived. Everyone knew main land had better life than those who lived in islands.

Needless to say, G was not happy and not happy G = mass destruction = fixing bill = costs money = more paperwork.

"Boss!" Alec, one of his few friends came in frantically. Seeing his face, Giotto immediately grabbed for the gun from his drawer. Was it an attack? Who?

"We need you at the front." He said and together, they both hurried to outside.

* * *

By the front garden, several people had their guns out aiming at something on the floor. G was already there, snapping orders here and there, making sure it wasn't some kind of ambush from nearby gangs and there were quite a list who would be more than happy to see them dead. Men opened a path for him, with guns still pointed at the floor and Giotto too readied his gun in case of an surprise attack.

A woman. Brunette. She wore the most strange clothes. A suit or at least top half her clothes were a suit and instead of trousers, she wore the shortest skirt he ever saw. It didn't take him long to avert his eyes from where it shouldn't be. Who would ever dare dress her so scandalously? However, what concerned him than her indecency was the tight fitting clothes she wore as if personalized just for her. Personalized clothes meant someone rich or had connections with rich families and most rich families were dirty scums. He didn't recognize the fabric but from what he saw, it saved her life. Tearing here and there, blood pooling around ripped marks and was that a bullet hole on her chest? It didn't bleed which was most strange but the circular tear he saw too many times to count was definitely there. He heard no scuffle around the area or any rising wars, only new tensions so she couldn't be from any of it. Who was this woman?

"Others reported they don't how she got here or where she came from." G approached with a frown, eyes never leaving the strange woman as he stood with his best friend.

"She doesn't seems to be a spy or an assassin." Giotto mumbled quietly. Something about her was strange. Foreign looks, that's for sure but something else. Her choice of clothes was one as well, it wasn't what he was looking for. It just nagged him about her. He was missing something about her. Something crucial.

"Bring her in and treat her." He ordered. G looked angry by the order yet seeing the serious look on the blond, he ordered two nearby men to pick her up and carry her back into the mansion. It wasn't a big mansion, just moderate for them to use as their base and live in it. Giotto pretended not to see the warning look G gave to Lucas and Lucci. Stranger or not, G was protective as ever. G hid it well but Giotto already knew his friend's growing armies of cats in one of the abandoned streets near the main street in Palermo.

Quick looks from the red head dispersed the group back to their original positions and he waited patiently by his boss' side. The look on his face was one where his scary guessing happened, although this time it was strange. It never took him this long to guess something right and the way he looked at the bloodied grass was one of the rare moments Giotto got completely serious.

"What do you see?" G asked. Asking questions helped his friend, picking up answers and discarding the unimportant facts from his head.

"Foreigner, displaced and lost. She doesn't make sense G. Something about her doesn't fit. How did she get this far without raising the alarm and who is she? She is shameless and her injuries suggest a fight and we haven't heard anything about it in any areas." Giotto replied and G blinked. This was the first time he didn't give a straight answer.

G stood there as his friend walked back, still thinking of the woman. He narrowed at the thought of her. She was a danger. Never he saw his friend so insecure of his decisions and what he said was true. Nobody saw how and when she arrived here, so close to their base. Men from the outer border didn't report anyone entering meaning she evaded them and to avoid them with those kind of injuries was practically impossible.

He combed his fingers through his hair. This was just frustrating and maddening him. Whatever. He'll ask that after she wakes up.

* * *

G thanked Giotto's fast thinking. If he hadn't thought of placing several guards on her, they never would've known her leave. Cursing under his breath of short of time, he swiftly buttoned his shirt up and grabbed the gun by the stand next to his bed. Just barely they managed to stop an ambush but there was one thing they hadn't taken in account of.

Hostage. He and others saw her point a long thin needle against the boy, eyes cold and hard, whispering things into his ear. The way he flinched told him more than enough. Like hell he was going to let his friend's only son die by this bitch's hand.

Steady hands and steady fingers. Who cares about darkness? He had an enemy to kill. G carefully aimed his gun and pulled the trigger.

She dodged. Impossible but she did. She jumped away and angled her weapon in front of her, a thin needle half posed from throwing and stabbing motion, eyes dead set on them like predators. Well more people can play the game. Two men who were the closest dragged the boy away from her and hid him between the crowd. He only needed Giotto to come and settle this now. His mess, his job.

"Who are you?" Raspy female voice demanded. She had an odd dialect similar to their own but different. Messina or Enna? She wasn't from Palermo for sure so she had to be from the provinces near Palermo. People from main land had totally different dialect which he knew and she was nowhere close to it. So someone from island, here.

"Who are _you?_" G asked back. She didn't answer. He knew it from the moment he saw her move, a warrior. The way her eyes flickered around them and her instinctual movements, she was a pro. Someone who shouldn't be messed with unless with a good reason. It was supposed to be impossible for her to move. Her injuries weren't something light to deal with and docs said she wouldn't be coming around for another day or two. How can she up in less than twelve hours?

* * *

Against so many point blank gun points, it was rather dangerous even for her to make an escape. Fire in the lanterns flickered, wavering the shadows on walls like flames and that red head in the middle. He was the one who fired the gun. He stood comfortable with his weapon in his hand, only people who fought with guns for years can stand like that. So not a mistake.

Such a familiar face. A curse. _Madness_. It was a play on her mind. Showing faces of her close friends and family. They're all dead. _He's dead. _

Heads turned as another rapid footsteps echoed in the dark hall. She used it as her advantage and slammed the nearest door open, slamming it close again and rolled to a side, just in time as gunshots skewered the door in matter of seconds. Biting the deformed hairpin with her mouth, she pulled a handgun from her left thigh and shot the ceiling several times. Cracks appeared everywhere and in matter of seconds, it collapsed in front of the door.

That'll give her few minutes to spare. From a hidden pocket inside her blazer she felt her ring pulse excitingly. Cheeky lion. He knew whenever she needed him in action.

Slipping the ring into the left hand, she felt the fire burn into life and red gauntlets cover her hands and forearms.

Time to leave.

* * *

Giotto reacted first seeing her move just as heads turned his way. He aimed for her legs but she was just too fast. The door slammed closed and right away G ordered open fire, regardless whether she'd die or not. The safety came first. They jumped when several gunshots from the room and realized she was armed with more weapons than the needle G told him. He should've come to a conclusion she was armed when he first saw her. A check wouldn't have hurt her further and lucky enough that she wasn't an assassin sent for him and dead cold on the floor. Injuries like that didn't happen to powerless people and she was not in any possibly way, powerless.

The mansion shook and heard a loud crashing. G and Giotto looked at each other. Did she just... She did. Both rushed through the crowd and slammed their shoulders against the door. They heard the hinges fall off at the force, but the door did not move. A small gap and that was it.

What could they do now? Giotto gritted his teeth. He needed answers from her. Answers that avoided his intuition that never failed him before till this woman appeared in front of him. Was she a danger to all of them? A spy? An enemy?

"Giotto!" G shouted and pulled his friend to the next door. Of course. Why didn't he think of that? Not caring whether he's damaging the mansion, he and G went to the window and pulled it open.

Looking left, they saw nothing. Opened window with curtains flying outside. No one was inside.

They were too late.

She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Okay, flying while heavily injured was the most idiotic choice she made. It was only thanks to the adrenaline pumping in her and someone treated her wounds that she didn't crash down to other people's home. Just barely, Yuki landed in one of the abandoned street and thanked that it was still late in night where barely anyone was awake and outside in streets.

She hissed slightly and grabbed her chest. The suit protected her from most injuries but the lucky shot some idiot had on her cracked her ribs. The special fabric, something expensive even on Vongola standards saved her from death. No broken bones from the extent of pain she felt every time she drew breath but it will take her a few weeks for a full recovery. Till then, she will have find a suitable place and after that, leave this place where her captors won't find her. Why they treated her to this extent but left behind the must crucial wound confused her. These these people didn't either know how to treat broken bones or didn't know about it. Wasn't the bullet hole on her clothes enough clue?

Anyway, this place was strange. She knew this was Italy and with all the making and renewing alliances when she became Decimo, she went nearly everywhere in Italy and even then, she didn't remember this kind of place. So old and historical, something that should be preserved, she saw nothing of sorts and the presences of people inside buildings said enough that there were still people living in this which was not right.

Old and historical these building were, something was not right. Her Hyper Intuition tried to tell her something, something she missed. She looked down to her foot where she stepped on a fallen newspaper. It had dirty with dirt and footmarks over it as if it's been there for a long time. So no fabrications.

Impossible.

_**No. It's true.**_

1822.

_Lies._

Yuki tore the false newspaper apart and staggered against the wall. Adrenaline was almost gone in her system and panic was filling up in her as she felt the pain come back. Arms and legs, hard time breathing, her vision blurred and strength was leaving her. No, she couldn't black out now. Alone in an unknown place, she had to find somewhere safe.

The world went sideways and lastly she felt falling into someone's arms.

Warm.

* * *

The noise of an argument woke Yuki up. She realized she was no longer in her suit but a cotton night dress.

Natsu. Gone. Ignoring the pulsing pain, Yuki dragged herself out from bed and saw her clothes neatly folded on a table with all of her weapons on top of it. But he wasn't there. _Natsu _wasn't there with the rest of her things.

Kill. Anger settled inside her. Who dares to steal her friend and partner? Strapping the handguns back, she turned off the safety and slowly opened the door. Behind the door, she saw a couple, one back towards her and another hidden.

"-you're saying Luciano?" A female voice shouted furiously.

"I know what I felt! She is-" The man with his back towards her shouted back.

"She won't survive it!"

"Then explain this!" Yuki saw her Natsu from the man's pocket.

Her body moved automatically.

"Drop Natsu." She clocked her gun against the man's head, voice hard and cold. The woman tilted her head and gasped seeing a gun where it was pointed, fear entered her eyes and again Yuki saw a flash over the woman's face.

Why did she look so much like her fellow Sky? Same style of clothes and even the tattoo under that woman's left eye.

Who the fuck did they think they were, taking her friend from her?

They will pay.

"I said. _D__rop._ _Natsu._" Yuki hissed and the woman hastily took the ring from the man, dropping to the table next to them.

"Walk away." She dragged the man with her, quiet mutterings of not to act stupid or thoughtlessly.

Yuki held her gun against them, eyes never leaving them as she walked where Natsu laid. He pulsed in delight and Sky flames engulfed her in relief as she held it securely in her hands. By now, the man turned around and both looked at her in surprised looks.

"You're..."

"Who are you?" Yuki asked sharply, cutting off the woman. She felt her anger melt away as Natsu's flame rubbed against hers soothingly calming her down. She then realized the flames coming out from these two people. Strong flames and that wasn't all. They both held _all _flames of the Sky. It was impossible. Even Gokudera, her Storm Guardian couldn't wield Sky flames. He could use the other six flames but never Sky. Sky was never meant to be wielded with another flames. Cases like Xanxus and Vongola Secundo were rare genetic mutations that happened once every ten generation. With that information in mind, having two anomalies standing in front of her was no coincidence.

Dangerous.

"Is that really necessary?" The man asked, voice even and still, betraying nothing of his thoughts and emotions.

"You tell me. Is this necessary for people who has all seven flames inside them?" The duo tensed up.

_When you feel disadvantaged, put them off and install insecurity in them. Avoid giving straight answers and be aware. Assess them. _

"You're not a normal are you?"

"I can ask the same."

"Why do you have part of Tri-Ni-Sette with you?"

BANG!

A thin line of red appeared on the man's cheek. The bullet imbedded into the wall behind him.

"I won't miss next time."

* * *

Luciano looked for the disturbance he felt in the Tri-Ni-Sette. Was it a coincidence that it was so near them? He knew where the Arcobaleno were so it couldn't be them. The only pieces of the seven stones separated from Tri-Ni-Sette were them, then why was he feeling another stone in this area? Following the weak flicker of Sky flames, he found himself walking into an abandoned street and there, he saw her.

His body moved and caught her as she fell unconscious and he felt it. The Sky flames coming out from her was definitely genuine and so _pure_. Could she one of them? There were only two of them left and he hadn't felt so much flames from humans before her. Had one of them reproduced without letting them know? Even then, how did they miss her and don't get him started on her style of clothes.

He commanded Mist flames and with this young woman in his arms, they both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Listen to me Sepira! She could be one of us! She's perfect for it!" Luciano shouted trying to put some senses into her.

"_You _listen to _me_ Luciano. She is a _human_ _child_ and _you know it!_ I will not _force _a child to carry that _curse!_" Sepira hissed venomously. She hated the Arcobaleno Curse he made. It was inhumane, forcing humans to use their flames against their wills. There could've been a better way and out of all, he chose the cruelest one.

"She has the strongest flame out of all humans I met Sepira and not just any kind of flames. Sky flames. She has Sky flames and you know how rare they are!" Why couldn't she understand? That human girl whether she was descend of their kind or not, she could be the Sky Arcobaleno! He had six but not the final, the Sky Arcobaleno. Sky was so rare and it was hard to find a strong person who can protect the pacifiers from danger and finally, he found the perfect person! That girl could definitely do the job so why didn't Sepira understand?

"You said that last time and what happened then?" She asked calmly.

"A little mistake so what?" That human was the strongest Sky he met and so he gave the pacifier but didn't survive process. Her flame was stronger than his and he just knew she will survive.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying Luciano?" She shouted angrily.

"I know what I felt. She is-"

"She won't survive it!" Sepira glared at her old friend. She saw what he'd done to those people and this time, she will stop him and protect that girl.

"Then explain this!" He took out a ring from his pocket and then she felt it.

Sky stone of Tri-Ni-Sette. How? A crimson red chain ring. It had the most detailed designs she ever saw and while she didn't see the stone of Tri-Ni-Sette, she felt it inside the metal, perfectly merged together like one.

Still, she wanted to know. How did this ring have a part of Sky stones inside? She was the Sky user between them so had the Sky stone with her along with Sun and Lightning while Luciano had the rest. The stones never left her so how was this ring in front of her possible?

* * *

Sepira saw the flames inside the girl burn with the ring in her hands. So pure and warm. She never thought humans were capable to produce such a kind flame. She could practically feel the Sky stone on her shiver in joy of another pure sky flame, craving for more.

Perhaps Luciano was right for once. A small part of her wanted this girl to take up the Arcobaleno Curse. One to shut up Luciano and another to protect Tri-Ni-Sette. She truly loved humans but after living so long for a sole purpose to serve Tri-Ni-Sette, she couldn't just let it die out because of her petty love for them. It was wrong, she knew that, but just like he said, it was so rare to come across someone who has such pure flame as her and intimately connected to Tri-Ni-Sette through that ring of hers whether she knew it or not.

Of course though, leave it to Luciano to mess everything. If only he had some patience, things would've have gone south from start.

"We're not your enemies." Sepira said calmly. The girl's once brown eyes now orange didn't cease the glare. She felt like kicking Luciano for his stupidity.

"How can you be not my enemies when you don't know me?" She replied back.

"We don't want to fight you or anything. Just talk."

"Then talk."

* * *

Yuki knew she was being rude and stubborn but that man just rubbed her the wrong way. She wanted nothing from him and the fact that they knew about Tri-Ni-Sette was worse. Only the chosen twenty-one with exception of one or two knew about Tri-Ni-Sette and she never met them in Vongola meaning they had to come from either Mare or Arcobaleno. Byakuran was no longer her enemy and Arcobaleno's standing changed every generation. She knew her generation were her allies which left the exceptions.

Checker face. If they came from Checker face, god help her, she'll obliterate them to ashes.

* * *

**I realized all my stories were going slow and I hate slow going or plot dragging stories. Short ones like Fullmetal Alchemists are good so I decided, this will be my first story to finish with decent length and plot. If I'm going too fast, please tell me.  
**

**P.S - I didn't like this chapter too much so not my usual. **

Review Replies

**Pandakat312 (from chapter 1) - **I'm glad you like it. I'm hoping I'll be able to write this longer than my other stories.

**Kage2118 (from chapter 1) **- I hope I didn't go over with it. It's my first time writing in these kind of format and trying to describe more than putting dialogues. It's hard, but I'm working on it.

**FemTsunaxGiotto (from chapter 1) **- I didn't add much from the draft but it makes me happy that you liked it. ^^ Let's hope this one will survive.

** .963 (from chapter 1) **- I'm not sure what you mean by finally found the story but uh hooray and you're welcome.

**Guest (from chapter 2) **- I guess you've read the original version and yes, I also like to think this is better. Vindice might appear later on but that depends really and if they really do, they won't for a while.

**violet scorpio (from chapter 2) **- I'm glad you think it has a sense of originality. I know the previous version was as;kdjfdkj and no comment on how it turned out. I was really obsessed with G27 pair and still am. I've read more stories and learned how it should be when putting on realistically. I miss the originality in the fandom too. Not many met up to my standards so I thought 'if I can't find it, let's make it.' that's how most of my stories are born. :)


End file.
